El Matador Del Mar
by MissSparrow101
Summary: She, innocent, afraid and captured. He dominant, stern and very sure of his destiny. Is there a chance for her to win this Capitan's trust, his love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ending up on a pirate ship had never been on my bucketlist. However, here I was, tucked away in a cabin, door locked and guarded, all to prevent me from escaping. Not that I would have risked that. The captain of this vessel seemed to be quite the monster, so being locked inside here seemed only safe, if not the best option I had right now.

I slowly strolled around the cabin, admiring the woodwork and the furniture in the room. I was nice enough, but could not better the fact I was being here against my will.

I shook my head. It probably had not been the best idea to wander around town alone, let alone check out the vessels in port. But that there would be pirates that would kidnap me, like actually throw me over their shoulder had me still shivering.

I was nothing special. I worked at an little shop, as the cleaner. It earned my keep and gave me a place to live. My family was somewhere in town, but they had never really bothered with me.

I knew the only reason the pirates had taken me was because my dress seemed expensive enough to belong to some sort of lady with money on her name. How wrong could they have been… I had heard the word ransom a few times, but I yet had to meet the captain. Being dragged up here in this cabin had earned me a few bruises and even a scratch on my eyebrow, that had bleeded a bit. I had feared they would rape me instantly, maybe even sharing me among the crew, but they had seemed serieus about ransom and feared the somm of money would be less when I would be sullied. Lucky me.

I noticed it grew dark outside, and I was getting a bit hungry, but I was too afraid to make any noise at all. My heart fluttered when I heard footstep nearby, but it almost stilled when I heard gunshots being fired. I froze and hid myself underneath a desk. What was going on?

I listened and tried to still my fast beating heart, but the fight seemed to only grown more intense.

'Guard the door fool, do not leave!' Barked a deep voice. I shuddered and wondered what would be worse, being kept here, against my will. Or being captured by another. Ice filled my veins thinking it over.

With a loud bang the door was kicked open and several men came barging in.

'Find out what they are protecting en hiding in here. It must be something of value if they would keep it here, paying with their lives,' came a deep voice. I shuddered and made myself as little as I could under the desk. I saw their boots and legs, not their faces. I didn't dared to move at all. But they walked around the room quickly, opening drawers and cabinets, throwing things around, until one of them bowed down and watched me straight in my eyes.

'Ah, I see what all the fuss was about now,' the man said, a spanish accent on his tongue. I had no time registering his face as he extended his hand to me. I had expected he would drag me from under the desk, but he suddenly seemed to remind his manners. It was only then I noticed he wore no pirate outfit, but he wore an officer's jacket.

'There is no need to fear me, miss. We will take you from these pirates,' he tried to lure me from my spot. I slowly took his hand, deciding a pirate would never wear such an outfit. The only thing making me doubt him was his black eye patch. The man seemed honourable enough. He gently pulled me from under the desk. When I stood I noticed they were a good head bigger than me, their presences, armed and all, intimidating.

'Have they hurt you miss?' he asked me. I saw he eyed the cut on my face, and then scanned my body for more. My blue dress prevented him though.

I shook my head. He suddenly bowed a bit.

'Miss, my name is lieutenant Lesaro. I am part of Capitan's Salazar's crew.' I took a step back at his words. Another captain? More pirates? He quickly shook his head, understanding my fear instantly.

'Our Capitan is no pirate miss, on the contrary. He haunts them.'

I licked my lips.

'My name is Olivia, Olivia Gray.' I softly said. Lieutenant Lesaro nodded and gave me a small smile.

'Come now, miss Gray. This ship is made to sink, and I have orders to bring whatever they seemed to be guarding to our capitan.' He once again extended his hand, and this time I took it right away. He helped me out the cabin but his support could not help a gasp escape between my lips as I saw the bodies around the deck. There was so much blood. There were pirates crying out for help, but not many. All the fighting I had heard was over now. I noticed a larger ship, named the Silent Mary was placed against this vessel, making it easy to enter it.

I noticed the crew from the Silent Mary was a ship in command of the Spanish Royal Navy from the colours of their flag. I felt a little bit of relieve, until I saw the Capitan, lieutenant Lesaro had told me about. The man was tall, broad and everything about him told me to run. He seemed so intimidating, a stern look on his face as he watched the pirate ship sink. Then his eyes shifted towards me. His eyes stood strict, stern and even when one of his men shoot a escaping pirate, he did not flinch, not even a bit. His black hair was tied at the back of his neck, his clothing clean and completely impeccable.

Lieutenant Lesaro guided me to the quarterdeck, walking even closer towards this very intimidation Capitan of his. He kept an hand on my arm, for which I was thankful, I felt like fainting, just being aboard this ship.

'Le Capitan, the pirates are waving white flags, asking for mercy,' Lesaro told him. The Capitan watched me straight in the eye as he opened his mouth.

'Mercy? We have no mercy.' I shuddered at his deep voice, covered in a thick Spanish accent. He turned and stalked towards us, his eyes not leaving mine.

'What is this?' he asked Lesaro. I noticed even Lesaro was a little intimidated by the Capitan.

'Miss Gray was what they were guarding so heavily Capitan.' I dared to look him in his eyes one moment longer, before I too felt intimidated by his dark eyes and stern look.

'Bring her to my quarters lieutenant,' was all he said. He turned and walked away, shouting in Spanish to his crew. Lesaro gently leaded me into another direction.

'Come miss Gray, you don't need to witness these pirates a moment longer,' he told me, leading me to a big door. He opened it and revealed a large cabin, it's furniture gorgeous and rich. He told me to wait for the Capitan in here.

I trembled a bit, unsure of this Capitan was better than the pirate one I had been kidnapped by.

'Miss, our Capitan may be a hard man, but he will not harm you,' Lesaro told me, noticing my fear. I gave him a nod and then watched him leave me here.

I felt my inside make a salto when I heard another pair of footsteps walked closer. I held my breath when the door was firmly opened and the Capitan walked inside, his dark eyes finding mine instantly.

'Miss Gray?' he said, closing the door behind him and then turning to face me once more. I nodded, my hands gripping the material of my dress in fear. His eyes followed my hands, noticing my fear of him. He took another step closer.

'Welcome aboard the Silent Mary.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I shivered as I watched him take me in.

'My name is Capitan Armando Salazar.' He walked around me, making way for his cabinets, taking two glasses from it. He stopped his motions to watch me once more.

'Wine?' he asked. I swallowed thickly and then nodded. He poured liquid as red as blood in the glasses and took them in hand. He walked towards me. The closer he came, the more apparent it was I was no match for this man, not in length or height.

He handed me one of the glasses, watching how I took it from his hand.

'Thank you, sir´ I told him softly. He nodded once, walking back to the chair at the desk. He sat down and then took a sip from his glass.

I hesitated, not sure how to trust this man. He seemed not nice at all. He seemed as hard as he seemed dominant. I watched him empty his glass, still watching me with that stern look.

'It is not poisoned,' he told me. I gripped the glass even tighter, taking the smallest sip ever.

'Tell me, miss Gray, how did you end up being locked away in that cabin?' he then asked me. I was shocked at hearing him talk a full sentence in that deep, Spanish voice. His accent was thick, but I understood him perfectly.

'They took me from port Royal, I live there,' I answered softly. He stood and poured himself another glass of wine.

'And they took you, as in, you were unwilling,' he continued, sitting down once more. I started getting angry.

'Of course I was unwilling! Who would want te be taken by pirates!' I suddenly said loudly. He seemed a little surprised by my outburst, but quickly concentrated his gaze on me again. A small smile played around his lips.

'Good, miss Gray. I would have disliked killing you.' I instantly regretted my outburst. For a second I had forgotten who it was in this room with me.

'You- you hunt pirates,' I said. He smiled wider, scaring me even more.

'Yes indeed.'

My brain worked fast. I had once heard about a pirate hunter, but his name had been different.

'Like the butcher of the sea?' I then asked. I noticed his eyes lit up.

'You have heard of him?' he asked me. I nodded. I knew about the butcher, he was ruthless, yet noble, and had a hatred for pirates so great he would call them unhuman, an infection.

'Yes- yes I have. He is ruthless, shows no mercy and calls pirates an infection.' The Capitan grinned at my words.

'Have you ever seen him? The butcher? He also goes by the name El Matador Del Mar,' he told me.

'You are uncomfortable,' he stated. Seeing me grow even whiter. It suddenly clicked inside my mind.

He leaned back in his chair, finishing his second glass.

'El Matador Del Mar is a Spanish name,' I said. He placed his glass on the desk again, standing.

'It is, miss Gray.' I swallowed.

'You- you are Spanish, you are…' I did not even dared to finish that sentence. He smiled darkly, coming closer, step by step.

'I am El Matador Del Mar, miss Gray, the one and only.'

I felt myself grow weak.

'Why am I here, if you don't-' I bit my tongue. The last thing I needed was giving him a reason to kill me.

He stopped right before me, towering over me. His dark eyes looked deep down in my own.

'I never show mercy, not to pirates. It is true, what they say about me. I am ruthless, but I hope to be noble enough too.' I swallowed and watched him with fear in every fiber of my body. I knew he felt it too.

'I do show mercy to you, miss Gray. You will be safe here, under my care. Until we reach a decent port for you to go off board.' I licked my lips, his close proximity almost too much.

'Though I wonder how someone so young, an innocent girl, could be wandering around alone in such a dangerous place like port Royal,' he continued, he walked around me, making me even more nervous.

'I live alone, I work- I have my own place above the shop I clean in,' I stammered. He hummed. I did not understood if it was in approval or not.

'How old are you, miss Gray.' It was not a request, he demanded me to answer him.

'I am nineteen, sir.' He stopped his circle around me, right before me. He licked his lips and eyed mine for a time. I held my glass with two hands now, afraid to drop the glass if he kept up being this intimidating.

'So young, a girl still and yet, you understand your position as a woman as well,' he said. His dark eyes never left mine. It made me completely nervous.

'You have the bad luck to come aboard while we have just stashed. We will not enter any port for months. So I suggest you accept your fate, for now.' I almost dropped the glass at those words. Months?

'How- how can I earn my keep here, sir?' I asked him. I hoped he would not rape me or expect me as some sort of mistress.

He laughed. It shocked me truly. The sound was loud and it did not suit him at all to be so loud and cheerful. It was also adding to his dominant demeanor.

'You will provide me company every evening, miss Gray, that will be enough on your part.'

'And were will I- stay,' I asked. I had meant to ask where I would sleep, but I was afraid he would think I meant something else.

His smile broke down, his stern look back.

'This night, you will sleep in here. In the morrow a room will be prepared for you, next to mine.'

I nodded and took a small sip from my glass, before he suddenly extended his hand to catch a lock of my brown curls.

'Do you have anyone waiting for you in port Royal, miss Gray?' he asked. I had surely not expected for him to ask me anything like this.

'Like a - a suiter you mean?' I asked. He grinned.

'Or family, perhaps?' he added. I shook my head, but then thought about how helpless that made me seem.

The Capitan nodded.

'Then these months of you being away will not alarm anyone. That will make everything easier.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'How long have you been a captive, miss Gray?' he then asked me, releasing my lock of hair and continuing his round, this time walked bigger circles in his cabin.

I sighed in relief for he had created some distance between us. It helped me think.

'I am not entirely sure, but I guess a little over a week or so,' I told him. I noticed he stood by the window, watching me before he stared outside again.

'Have they, harmed you, in any way?' he asked me then. I froze again. I knew what he was referring to.

'Only some bruises, nothing serious.' He turned his head sharply, staring at me.

'There is absolutely no excuse for their behaviour, miss Gray.' His harsh answer made me nervous all over again, so I broke the eye contact and stared around his cabin.

His footsteps approaching was what made me look for him again.

He took a kerchief from his pocket and slowly wet it from a bowl of water, before he came closer. He raised his hand to my face and instinctively I took a step back, flinching. He halted his movements and watched me, his mouth a firm line.

'You have a bleeding cut on your eyebrow, miss Gray.' He explained, again reaching for my face. This time I closed my eyes and froze, letting him dab at the cut. It stung a little bit, not more than the bruises hurt.

'How did you get this cut?' he asked me, gently touching me with the damp kerchief.

I kept my eyes closed, firmly.

'It was yesterday, sir. They- they scared me and I tried to get away from a certain person whose hand was completely decorated with rings.' I stopped there, pretty proud at myself for not using the word pirate.

'He hit you?' the Capitan asked me. I nodded. When I felt him remove the cloth from my head, I opened my eyes, shocked to see him so close, his eyes right before mine.

'Maybe one day, you will understand my hate for those persons who declare themselves pirates, miss Gray. Or maybe you already do.'

He walked away, placing the kerchief on his desk.

'You should get some rest, you may use the bed. Later on this evening I will let a bath be prepared for you, it might help with your… bruises. I will join you shortly for dinner.' He nodded in my direction, straightened his coat and then left the cabin, leaving me alone with all my thoughts and fears.

I was glad he had told me I could use the bed, for I felt like collapsing right then and there. I walked over towards the mahogany bed and admired its red sheets, before I let my hand feel the material. So soft. I lied down on my side and felt how I could just cry if I would let myself. The thought that the Capitan could re enter at any given time made me try as hard as I could not to.

I let this day play before my eyes and was scared and relieved at the same time. However the Capitan was the feared man I had heard about, he had not treated me as rough as the pirates had done. That was a good sign. Good enough for now.

I kept my eyes closed and tried my hardest not to fall asleep, but it was hard. I tried to keep myself busy enough, thinking everything that had happened over and over again, but eventually even thát could not prevent me from falling into a slumber, lying down on the too soft sheets.

A warm hand on my cheek pulled me from my slumber. I had to blink twice to remember where I was and with who.

'es hora de despertarse, señorita gris,' I heard him say. I instantly sat up straight, watching him. He stood beside the bed, and I stared at him.

'What, what did you say?' I asked him. He grinned a little bit.

'Time to wake up, miss Gray, let us have dinner, you must be starving.' He extended his hand to me, something I found very frightening. Nevertheless, I took his hand and let him pull my to my feet.

'Come,' he said, placing my hand in the crook of his arm and leading from out his enormous cabin. I felt my heart beat fast as we walked in the open air. It was completely dark outside, some of the men aboard still working and walking around.

I could not help but stop and look up, admiring the stars above us. The Capitan stopped too.

'A sight to behold, no?' he said. I quickly brought my eyes on him, momentarily forgetting where I was, once again. I nodded.

'It is so beautiful,' I whispered. He nodded, looking me straight in my eyes. He leaded me further around the deck, towards another door.

'This is my private dining room, we will eat here every night,' he told me, opening the door for me and letting me walk in first. I gasped seeing how beautiful the room looked. Like the other cabin, everything in here was made of mahogany. There was a large dining table, red curtains and candles, lighting up the room. The table was set up for two, enough food for the entire crew on the table already.

He closed the door and walked beside me, pulling out a chair for me to take. We would sit next to each other, what would do nothing for my nerves, but I was starving. The pirates had not bothered feeding me much and now all the adrenaline was gone from my body, I needed food. My mouth watered seeing the chicken and bread.

I sat down and felt him push my chair in behind me. For someone with such an unfriendly, stern face, he surely had manners.

He sat down himself beside me, pouring us glasses of wine.

'Disfrutar.' I had no clue what he had just said. He grinned.

'Enjoy,' he said, taking his own glass and taking a sip. I took a piece of bread and hungrily took a bite.

He placed some of the chicken on my plate, before he took some for himself. He ate in silence, but he kept glancing over towards me often enough to keep me on the edge of my seat.

For a few minutes I tried to concentrate the food before me, glad to feel good food on my tongue. After I took a small sip of wine, I could not handle the silence anymore.

'This is the best meal I have ever had,' I told him. I watched his face, it was as hard as ever, but I thought I saw something in his gaze, something warm. It left his face before I was sure.

'Good to hear, miss Gray.'

He himself finished his plate before me, patiently watching me, finish mine, sipping from his wine.

I noticed his eyes seemed dark enough to be black, only the candle light showing the warm brown in his eyes.

'Will you lock me in your cabin during the days?' I softly asked. He seemed taken aback by my question, but he recovered quickly.

'Like a pirate would, you mean, miss Gray?' He asked me. I swallowed.

'You may call me Olivia, Capitan,' I told him softly, a little shocked at his harsh question.

' _Miss Gray_ , I will not lock you in any room, like a pirate would. You are my guest, and will be treated as such. Though I do not want you wandering around the deck by yourself. But you are welcome to explore with a escort with good weather.'

His words surprised me, almost thinking of him as a true gentleman.

'Don't ever make the mistake of comparing me to a pirate again, miss Gray.'


End file.
